The Dumbledore Quads
by MusicalPaws
Summary: Nobody ever talked about the Dumbledore grandchildren who caused trouble at Hogwarts. Their names were Amelia, Shiloh, Grayson, and Abbygale. Two will befriend Draco Malfoy and his gang while two will befriend the Golden Trio. The first year at Hogwarts caused beginning of the terror and by the beginning of the fourth year, things will change drastically.


Four children stood outside in the hallway of their elementary school. They were all dressed in their uniforms, awaiting their transition ceremony from elementary school to Hogwarts. It was a joyful day for the Dumbledore Quadruplets.

Amelia Dumbledore was the adventurous one. She had a heart as brave a lion and would stand up for her sisters no matter what had happened. She wore her hair in pigtails for this special ceremony. The sleeves of her huge red sweater was rolled up to her wrists and covered a stain-free white polo shirt. Her skirt had been neatly ironed by her grandfather, Papa Dumbledore. She had the most cheerful smile. Amelia was also one of the best quidditch players that her grandpa has ever seen. He hopes she plays for one of the teams at Hogwarts, but Amelia know she will.

Shiloh Dumbledore stood next to her, looking as mature as she could with her playful sisters. She was the smartest of all three, but had a taste for trouble. Her white dress shirt may have been ironed by her grandfather, but wrinkles were still visible. Her black dress covered most of them, so the wrinkles were not an issue on this very good day. Her curly hair had been pushed back by a headband, but that did not stop a few stray hairs. If there was a prank that happened in the Dumbledore house, she would be the one to turn to. However, when she was grounded, which was almost every day, she kept busy with the books that lined her shelves and that is why she is extremely smart.

Looking down at the ground was no other than Abbygale Dumbledore. She was most likely plotting something that she will later tell Shiloh to prank her other two sisters or even their parents. Yes, Abbygale was the worst of them all. However, she was good at hiding her tracks and never got caught. Abbygale went with a basic look to please one of her best friends from another school, Kale Longwood. Her black pants were iron neatly and her white collared shirt was just as neat. Her hair was also pushed back by headband to try to keep stray curly hair out of her face, but just as Shiloh's, her stray hairs still popped out above her headband. Abbygale was a quidditch lover, but not as good as Amelia just yet. However, she was determined to prove to her grandfather she was just as good as her sister.

Clutching Abbygale's shirt was the most cheerful and sweetest of all the Dumbledore Quadruplets. It was no other than Grayson Dumbledore. Grayson was very much like Amelia. She had the heart of a lion. She was sweet and kind. She was cheerful and very clumsy. She is never seen without a smile. Just like her favorite quad, she dressed almost like Amelia. The only difference was the small red bows in her hair and the red sweater didn't have its sleeves rolled up. Grayson was loved by all and the most adorable out of all four of the Dumbledore Quads.

The ceremony was excited as the crowd of parents cheered for each one of their graduating fifth graders. Their grandfather had even taken time to come to the ceremony and celebrate with one of the rarest groups of wizards, the Dumbledore Quads.

Soon the Dumbledore Quads will receive their letters for Hogwarts. That morning was very special for each one of them. They all were beyond excited when Papa Dumbledore took them to Diagan Alley to go school shopping. Sweets and goodies filled their bags of school supplies as they bounced with joy down the streets. Even a muggle born girl named Hermione Granger joined them and became best friends with Grayson. It was an extremely exciting day.

The day came when the Dumbledore Quads were saying good bye to their mother and father and running onto the train. They found Hermione quickly and the five girls shared a compartment. They giggled and laughed and helped a poor boy named Neville Longbottom find his missing toad. They even met a boy from the Weasley family and a the boy who lived, who Grayson now had a growing crush on him.

Nothing big happened until the Sorting ceremony. Amelia Dumbledore was the fifth person out of the first years to be called up to the stool and have the hat placed on her.

"Ah, Amelia Dumbledore. You're as brave as grandfather, do you know? I think I would have you sorted into GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled. Amelia proudly took her seat at the the Gryffindor table.

"Grayson Dumbledore!" Professor McGonagall called for the youngest sister. Grayson nearly skipped to the stole, excited to be see what her fate is.

"Another Dumbledore? That's right, you are a quadruplet. I just talked to your sister. She's extremely brave but I bet you already knew that."

 _Yes! She really is!_ Grayson thought cheerfully.

"You look up to your sister, don't you? I think you'll be just as good as her. Maybe Gryffindor?" Grayson smiled at the thought of being a Gryffindor. "But there's also Hufflepuff who can use a character like you." Grayson frown. "I sense you want to be with your sister. Very well. GRYFFINDOR!" Grayson hopped off of the stool and went to go join her sister at he Gryffindor table.

Two remained and Shiloh was to be called up next. "The third Dumbledore tonight! I am amazed! Let's see and seek. What house shall you be in? It's quite easy if you ask me. SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted quickly.

"What?" Shiloh glanced at her grandpa as she stood up. "That's clearly wrong, right?"

"I am sure you will excel well in that house. Professor Snape is one of the best heads of house." Her grandpa glanced down at a professor with long black hair and pale skin. "Hurry along, darling. It's your sister's turn."

Shiloh slowly headed over to her table, already feeling like an outcast. Instead of focusing on her new house mates, she watched Abbygale get sorted.

"The fourth and final Dumbledore, Abbygale Dumbledore. By the way, a quick side note, I really like how you spell your name. You are strong and determined, I can see that. You remind me of a student I will be sorting today. I think you shall be a SLYTHERIN!" Abbygale smiled shyly before joining Shiloh at the green table.

That year was the start of new friendships and journeys.


End file.
